epicandadvefandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Richards
Jackson Daniel Eulises Richards (born June 24, 1981) is a fictional character and protagonist from Adventure!. Jackson is a arqueologist, professional treasure hunter and he has use his skills as a thief. Part of his personality is based on Robert Downey Jr.'s potrayal of Sherlock Holmes, Indiana Jones and'' Jack Sparrow''. '' '' 1. Life: -Early Life: Jackson Daniel Eulises Richards was born June 24, 1981 in Glasgow, Scotland. The third son of Liam and Joanne Richards, a physics professor and a yoga instructor respectively. He has three sibings, Carl, Josh and Jessica. He was raised in Glasgow and Edinburgh until he was five-years old. He moved to Point Place and later moved to Spring Wood, Wisconsin, by his father's work. He was mostly raised by his father and his older brother, Carl, because his mother was taking care of Nanna (Jackson's grandmother.) When his father died and his brother went to war, he and Jessica were raised by his mother. In the summers, he used to travel a lot with his uncle Archie, especially to Glasgow, Maui, Cairo and Puerto Rico. He studied in some schools and graduated with honors in High School and later he entered the Joanne Greenstiff University in Madison, where he graduated and studied Archaeology, Languages and Old Civilizations. He took a course of economy, politics and psychology, a course he completed. After graduating he got a job in a National Geographic-like magazine, called 'In our World', as a writer and he works at the Spring Wood National Museum, embracing his occupation as an arqueologist, but mostly he has been a treasure hunter. -Relationship with others: Jackson has a good relationship with the majority of the characters of both stories, except with the antagonists and characters that go against his ethics. He is not a person that hold grudges he's known to lose his temper very easily and has some anger managements issues. The mentioned characters are the most important characters that are present the mayority of the time: #Casse Robinson : Jackson's best friend and almost sister. They know each other since they were in kindergarden and share everything, from everyday situations even to relationship things and/or very personal things. Jackson was best man in Casse's wedding. #Linda Robinson: Jackson's other best friend. They are very close and have a friendly rivalry, but still love each other. They always make fun of Josh, Jackson's older brother. #Josh and Jessica Richards: Jackson's older brother and younger sister. Josh and Jackson are close but they fight most of the time, still they always make pranks to each other. Jessica and Jackson are a little closer, they share many things but they fight for the smallest of things. #María Duerré: Jackson's younger cousin. Of the group, Casse, Jackson and her, are the closest. She like her cousin, is an arqueologist, and they have shared many trips and adventures. #John Winters : Jackson's best friend and associate in his adventures. John is married and always tells Jackson, that "his mad and no matter how much therapy he has he'll never be cured nor changed." Besides stating that his friend is crazy, he cares for him. #Nathaniel Grossbard : Jackson's godfather and at times employer for some treasure hunt jobs. He sees Jackson as a son and cares deeply about. -Personal Life: Once Jackson was married to Katherine Downey (2005-2010), who died in a fatal "accident". Jackson is bilingual: he speaks spanish, french, latin, portuguese, a little of german, russian and italian. He is also a skilled thief, figher, swordsman and liar. All of these skills he uses them in his adventures and daily life. In the last chapter of Adventure, ''he falls in love with Liana Grossbard and later on he marries her and have twins: Luna Roxanne and Sherlock John Richards. 2. Appearances: ''Adventure! Jackson first appears in Adventure! The story starts with John Winters, a friend of Jackson's who visits Nathaniel Grossbard , after Jackson dissappears in a "last job" he was doing for Grossbard in the Isle of Wight. The job consisted of him to get a ruby from a fellow rival of Grossbard's, return to London and give the ruby to his men. But Grossbard's rival got there first and captured Jackson and later sent him to a underground, secret prison, St. Bernard. John along with a group of friends inflitrate the prison, where Jackson is being kept. They rescue him and escape, destroying part of the prison. Back on London, Grossbard gives Jackson a diary, some notes and a map that belonged to Archie Richards, his unlce. After reading and analizing the notes, he realizes his uncle discovered the Oasis of Ra, in which the Fountain of Everlasting Life lies. He then embarks on a journey to seek the city. As Jackson travels to found the city he fights many obstacles, such as surviving a train wreck in Monte Carlo, almost dying in the desert and rescuing his friends from Parker. He faces death many times and in the end he finds the Oasis of Ra, but it is not gonna be easy, for there's more than meets the eye. 3.Personality: "He?.. Handsome, funny and the only person who would give his life for us" - Casse Robinson, describing Jackson. Jackson is described of being nice, funny, handsome and sarcastic. He always has something to say and at times he's called a "prick" and "wise-ass" by his friends and opponents. One thing that is very known about Jackson is that he has little patience and has some anger management issues. He is cynical, humble and for time to time arrogant, thing that makes "more loveable or more hateful" as Casse said once. He would give everything to help and he cares a lot for those around him, especially his brothers, Carl, who's deceased and Joshua, also his sister, Jessica. He has a good relationship with everyone and he is called as "Dr. Richards" by Mrs. Watson, the landlady of his apartament, because he is known to give good and helpful advices. When he's angry, he controls himself with yoga and breathing slowly. 4. Habits: "Stop him, before he kills himself. That mix of whiskey and coffee might just kill him..." Mrs. Watson talking about Jackson's habits. Jackson smokes both cigarrettes and pipes. He smokes because of his anger management issue, still that wasn't the therapy he was given. He also drinks, examples, he loves whiskey, vodka and beer, while at times he mixes coffee with whiskey, a drink that "gives him clarity." He doesn't use drugs, but he smokes cigars and once he ate a "cannabis roll". He drinks a lot when he's confused or tries to found something, that puts his mind to action, much like Sherlock Holmes, who used drugs to estimulate his mind, when it wasn't on use. He practices martial arts, and one of his habits is to practiced it everyday. 5. Influences: Jackson is heavily influeceded by Indiana Jones and Nathan Drake, from Playstation's 3 Uncharted. He has the wit from both of them. He is a good liar like Jack Sparrow and is very sneaky like him. He is also draws part of his personality from Robert Downey Jr's potrayal of Sherlock Holmes in both Guy Ritchie's movies. As Downey Jr's Holmes, Jackson is cynical and observant, he sees everything and calculates many of his moves. He is very arrogant and funny and likes to upset, confuse and even enrage his opponents.